


like a wildfire burning up, inside my lungs.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Regulus Black, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Teen Romance, The Great Lake | The Black Lake (Harry Potter), Underwater Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the story of a kiss shared between two students, late one evening in january.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	like a wildfire burning up, inside my lungs.

The moon shone brightly in the sky and Regulus Black stared up at it with a blank expression on his face. The light of said moon illuminated the sixteen year olds pale skin and the stars had twinkled delicately as they began to dance across the sky.

The cold January air hit him and he shivered softly.

“You wouldn’t be cold if you were in your common room.” A familiar voice said from behind him and the dark haired boy rolls his eyes gently:

“Get lost, Potter.” He mumbled softly and he wasn’t sure if James actually heard him.

“I’m okay, thank you.” James says as he took a few steps closer to he was now standing beside Regulus.

“I could throw you in his lake if I wanted too, you know.” The youngest of the Black brothers stated and James scoffed quietly as he kicked the ground with his foot:

“Unlikely.” He responds and Regulus turns to him with raised eyebrows:

“What did you just say?” He asks and now it’s James’ turn to look at him with a smirk placed on his face. Regulus thinks it makes him look more punchable than he usually does. 

“I said it was unlikely.” The older of the two says.

“You’re so fucking annoying, you know that- right?” Regulus asks as he turns away from the taller boy and James followed the others gaze.

“I know.” The boy with glasses nods, “It’s a trait of mine.”

“Main trait.”

“No.” James says, “My main trait is my dashing good looks.” 

Regulus chuckled gently, “You’ve been with my brother too long.” He says and James shakes his head gently.

“Maybe-.” He states, “Maybe I’ve been hanging out with the wrong Black brother...” 

The statement catches Regulus off guard and it gives James enough time to lift his hands up to push the younger boy into the lake in front of them.  
Regulus shrieked softly as his body turns and he loses his balance, but before he enters the water... he manages to grab onto James’ wrist to bring the other boy in with him. 

The icy water surrounding him sends millions of chills down his thin frame and Regulus resurface to see a grinning James Potter, adjusting his glasses:

“You arsehole!” Regulus yelled, lifting his hands to push a large amount of water in the direction of James, who just prepared himself for the spray by covering his face with his arms. 

“Oh, come on-.” James began, moving his hands back down under the water in attempt to help him stay afloat better: “That was funny.” He says and Regulus rolls his eyes:

“It’s January and it’s night. It’s fucking cold, Potter and your complete stupidity has landed us in the black lake.” He says and James just smiled fondly at him.  
“Don’t just smile at me, git!” He cursed and then sighed gently. 

“I bet I can hold my breath longer than you.” James states and Regulus groans loudly into the night air:

“Why is everything a competition with you?” He asks and James grinned.

“What?” He asks, “You’re not scared, are you?”

“I’m worried that your two remaining brain cells will freeze to the point of no longer working.” Regulus states and James laughed: 

“Come on!” He says, “One go.” 

Regulus thinks for a moment, sighs gently and nods: “Fine”. He says. 

“Okay...” James began “One, two, three....” He began and then both him and the slightly younger boy sink beneath the water once again.

There’s a ringing in Regulus’ ears as he opens his eyes slowly under the water and through the slight fog- he can see James (who’s glasses are surprisingly staying on quite well) and he’s smiling gently at him. 

Out of the corner of Regulus’ eye, he can see the moon moving higher over the lake and suddenly- his skin is illuminated by the colour and James Potter has a slightly confused expression placed on his face. 

Regulus wants to shrug in his direction but knows the movement will be lose within the water surrounding them both. 

He feels as if he’ll need to breathe soon but James looks- quite beautiful now that it’s only him he’s focusing on. 

Regulus isn’t quite ready when something changes in James’ eyes and the Gryffindor is moving his arms back in attempt to move closer to the sixteen year old.

James’ hand lifts up slightly to rest against Regulus’ cheek and the Slytherin can’t help the calmness that washes over his body- despite holding his breath. 

Potter had closed the space between them then, wrapping an arm around Regulus’ waist in order to pull him closer and their lips touched tenderly together.

After the initial shock, Regulus lifted his hand up to rest against the back of James’ neck and he began kissing back with a slight more force than what James had originally started.  
Potter didn’t seem to mind through. 

The pair continued their kiss as they began to resurface and Regulus had found himself leaving the underwater with a harder force that James had.  
Now, Regulus is slightly taller than James as he continues their kiss and both boys gasp sharply for air every time their lips break apart for a second. 

James pulls Regulus closer to him once again, lips still attached and Regulus sicks down to be the slightly shorter of the pair once again. 

The pair finally break apart at the same time and James simply rested his forehead against the slightly younger boys:

“I won?” He asks gently, with a soft chuckle and Regulus rolled his eyes playfully:

“No.” He responds and cups James’ face in his hands to bring him into another kiss, which James gladly sinks into.


End file.
